


you taught me the courage of stars

by kitsurama



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, This wAS SO CHEESY, hes like mentioned, his role models suck, i thought of this at like 4am and its haunting me now, sai has feeling and has absolutely no idea how to deal with them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsurama/pseuds/kitsurama
Summary: Sai has always had an appreciation for beautiful things, despite his utter lack of understanding when it came to emotions.Sunsets, cherry blossom trees in the spring, the Hokage mountain when the setting sun hits the rocks at just the right angle. Those are all things he’s found he’s fond of.And Haku.





	you taught me the courage of stars

Sai has always had an appreciation for beautiful things, despite his utter lack of understanding when it came to emotions. 

Sunsets, cherry blossom trees in the spring, the Hokage mountain when the setting sun hits the rocks at just the right angle. Those are all things he’s found he’s fond of.

And Haku.

He still remembers the day they met, Naruto dragging him through the streets, rambling on and on about his friend they’re going to see who taught him about precious people and what it means to be strong and Sai, seriously, he’s prettier than Sakura!

Sai can admit to himself he was curious.

(After all Naruto was the one who taught him about the bonds friends share. If this Haku had never shown Naruto himself what it means to have precious people, would Sai have ever learned?

He didn’t want to think about that.)

So he gave his best attempt at a smile (and from Naruto’s slight cringe it still wasn’t good enough to not be creepy) and let himself be dragged along.

 

_______

 

Meeting Haku was an experience he wasn’t likely to forget.

The boy was pretty, Sai would admit.

He was all gentle smiles and kind eyes, crinkling in the corners as he let Naruto introduce them with his usual exuberance. Sai isn’t really paying attention much to him, letting his eyes take in dark hair and the pretty kimono the boy is wearing.

As Shinobi, neither get caught eyeing the other, but they both know.

“It’s nice to meet you, Sai.”

Naruto is staring intently at Sai, Haku just has that small smile on his lips, and he racks his brain for something to say.

“Likewise… Ah…Girly.”

Haku blinks.

Naruto face palms with a groan.

Sai just lets his lips twitch into that fake smile of his.

The silence was broken with the dark haired boys small chuckle, lips twitching into a bigger smile as he grins at Naruto, then Sai.

“Did Naruto tell you that the first time he met me he thought I was a girl? Told me I was prettier than his teammate, too.”

The boy in question gives a squawk in protest, and Sai’s smile turns a little more genuine at the grin aimed his way. 

 

_______

 

“I see you’re back.”

Sai doesn’t let his surprise at getting caught show, bland smile forming as he looks down.

“Ah. Hello, Girly.”

Haku just lets his lips twitch at that.

“Do you not have anything better to do than watch me train? You can always join me, you know.”

Sai just shifts a little, flipping his sketchbook closed and crinkling his eye in that bullshit way he’s seen Kakashi do often.

“I apologize for distracting you.”

The dark haired boy just gives a huff, and in the next moment he’s crouched on the branch inches from Sai.

He doesn’t startle, he’s too good for that, but the slow blink is telling enough by the way Haku grins wider and leans in to swipe at a line of ink that found a home on Sai’s cheek.

“What exactly is so fascinating, Sai? You’ve been here almost every time I have been, painting away in that book of yours.”

“Ah.. Well..” Sai starts, not exactly sure why he’s tongue tied at the moment as he drops his gaze to the training ground littered with ice and destruction.

It’s not like his art is a secret, per se. He’s drawn many of the Konoha 12 already. Ino was particularly enthusiastic about his portrait of her and Sakura. He gave that one to her as a present, and the warm feeling in his chest from the smile she gave him will likely never fade.

But drawing Haku has always been different. More private than the pieces he sketches of Team Kakashi or the village from the view of the Hokage mountain.

He doesn’t want to lie to Haku though, doesn’t want to watch that gentle smile aimed his way fade.

“You.”

One word, and Haku draws back a little, eyebrows rising and the dusting of pink sweeping across his nose.

“Oh.”

Sai doesn’t give himself time to think about it, he just flips his sketchbook back open to one of his pieces of Haku.

“You’re very lovely to draw. Especially when you train -- surrounded by ice, it makes for something beautiful.”

He’s not sure whether his words or the drawing that makes Haku’s blush deepen, but the bright smile he graces him with leaves him not caring either way.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the amazing phen for putting up with me screaming about this for two days and being my beta.


End file.
